Clone Commando, Naruto
by MarvelNaruto
Summary: Lying to stay alive and deceiving those who created him for ten years Clone Commando PX-6 was the only working model of the NULL-class prototypes. Hellish training, uncaring scientist and Battle droids, his first ten years of life were crazy. And now, finally off Kamino for the first time and entering the war it was only getting crazier.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Star Wars the Clone Wars

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(Kamino Clone Training Area)**

Prototype DC-17m IWS in hand, Clone Commando PX-6, self-named Naruto in honor of the storms on his home planet, but in mind only, blasted two B-1 Battle Droids as the floor raised up underneath them trying to give them the high ground before diving behind a barrier as the turrets on the Citadel tower fired at him.

Raising his DC-17, he changed it to the grenade launcher variant and fired at the tower taking out three of the top four center guns with one shot.

With the turrets out of commission he vaulted over the short wall he was using as cover and sprinted up the ramp on the far right wall his DC -17 now in the assault rifle mode and raining blue bolts of lasers down on the enemy droids.

Eight blue blaster bolts and four droids later the left side of the training field was clear and he was moving for the Citadel taking the lowest wall in two leaps, once to reach the halfway point and another to clear the wall something normal clones could only dream of doing they would have had to scramble up the triangular bollards.

Now on the second level of the field, Naruto stood directly under the middle line of turrets. The left and right side couldn't turn far enough to hit him and the only working gun left in the middle couldn't fire straight down either. He was in the blind spot he had created with his grenade launcher.

Pulling the Ascension cable from his belt he pushed the grapple hook into the barrel of his blaster and fired up holding tight as his feet left the ground and he was dragged past the broken turrets.

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(Viewing Platform)**

"He's not like the others." Nala Se said as she and the Prime Minister observed the only functioning Null-class Commando in the training room.

The Battle Droids Lord Tyrannus had supplied to test their clone army hadn't been able to match Jango Fett when he had taken advantage of his rights to use the room so they weren't surprised that a genetically enhanced clone of said man tore through the droids with ease.

Of course, Tyrannus had only given them access to the weakest Droids he had at his disposal to keep the mystery of the looming war alive. Or so he said.

Nala Se didn't like that man. But as long as he was proving funding to expand and research their science she would supply him with his war machines. Or rather supply the Republic with theirs.

"And the failed prototypes?" Prime Minister Lama Su asked as the single working prototype took the Citadel for the third time in a row.

"They are still only listening to their _father_." Nala Se sneered at the words she was being forced to speak. She had wanted the failures of NUll-class to be terminated, wiped from existence. Instead, they were being trained by a veteran Mandolarian who could have been helping train the Alpha-class ARCS.

Lama Su hummed thoughtfully. "They will still serve the Republic, and the Senate will still pay for them. It will not be our concern any longer."

"I do not think it will be anyone's concern for long, Prime Minister. There is a rumor going around that thousand's of Commando Clones died in the first battle of the war."

Lama Su and Nala Se swiveled their long necks to look at the third man on the viewing platform.

A member of the Kage Warriors from planet Quarzite. The only one they were able to bribe to come help train the clones.

 _"Or rather, a clone."_ Lama Su thought as he watched the pale shadow fighter lean over the railing of the platform as Clone Trooper PX-6 started the Citadel training program again.

"You've trained him well Kakashi," Lama Su praised. "Will you-"

Kakashi shook his head, pale striking yellow eyes resembling a Sith turning on the Kaminoans. "No, my time here is done. Kage Warriors only take one student. You knew this when you hired me."

"So we did." Lama Su agreed nodding his head before turning back to PX-6. "If you are not training more clones and are not a member of the Grand Army of the Republic I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Of course, Prime Minister." Kakashi bowed to the two Kaminoans and left the platform. He had known this was coming as well and his ship was already prepared for his departure. Saying goodbye to his student would have been nice but the Kaminoans had around a million reasons for him not to ignore their request.

* * *

XxX

 **(Training Area)**

Standing on top of the Citadel the winner pole now green in one hand and blaster in the other Naruto turned his visor to the Kaminoans watching him and nodded to them as he set the pole back in place.

"PX-6," Nala Se said over the intercom system in the room. "You training is done for the day, report to Lab 66."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto said through his helmet comms as his creators walked from the viewing platform and disappeared into the cloning facility.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Naruto shoulders sagged, not even enough for the cameras to catch but to him, it was the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulder.

 _"Just a few more days."_ He thought as the training room shut down and the tower lowered back to the ground.

Ten years he had spent acting the part of the obedient clone, he could hold out for a few more days.

The Clone Wars were already underway and tens of thousands of his brothers had already been killed. He didn't know why he hadn't been sent out yet but with the way things were going it should be soon.

Naruto dropped the last two feet before the tower got to the floor and walked the length of the training room to the exit doors on the side of the room.

He wasn't going to desert the Republic or go rogue on his first mission or anything like that, he still wanted to serve and fight for justice but he needed to get away from the Kaminoans. He was in way too deep now to stay on Kamino.

The longer he stayed the more chances there were for the Kaminoans to find out about his deceit and they wouldn't let a Clone who had deceived them for a decade continue to live.

He would be terminated.

Which was ironic considering he had only lied so he wouldn't be terminated.

Overhearing the people who created you say that all failed prototypes would be terminated would make anyone lie. No one wanted to die after all. And how was he supposed to know some Mandalorian warrior would get the Kaminoans to agree to let him train their defective models?

Taking off his helmet as he walked the winding halls of the cloning facility Naruto ran a hand through his regulation cut hair. Things were getting too dicey to stick around any longer.

Lama Su and Nala Se had been paying more attention to him lately and he hadn't seen Kakashi in days but given the Kage Warrior wasn't part of the Republic he had most likely been kicked off the planet and back to the outer rim.

Which was a shame because he would have like to say good bye since he'd always known Kakashi wouldn't stick around so he had prepared himself for the departure of the only trainer he had that he would call a friend. The Kage even knew his secret and had kept it for the five years he had known.

"PX-6, this way."

Naruto stopped as Lama Su appeared in a doorway to Lab 1-11.

He frowned. No clone had been allowed in Lab-1-11, it was for Kaminoans only. Or at least that's what he had heard. Now, he wasn't one to listen to rumors or gossip but rumors always sprouted and grew from seeds of truth. And you had to be wary because you never knew what was lie and what was truth.

"Yes, Sir." He said following after the cloner. Not like he could have said no anyway so there was no point in delaying whatever was about to happen.

Walking into the lab he immediately knew it wasn't an actual research laboratory. While the room was the same sterile white as the other labs in the facility this room was small.

 _"Really small."_ He thought as Nala Se who was waiting inside motioned for him to lay on the only bed in the room.

Like a good clone, he did as told and handed his helmet to one of the two clone guards in the room and lied down on the bed his head ending up right in front of a gray medical droid that was holding a rather intimidating needle.

"PX-6, due to your exemplary training scores you have been chosen to undertake a rather...delicate mission for the senate." Lama Su said as the medical droid grabbed Naruto's head with two of its four hands and used a third to stick him with the needle.

"Ughh!" Gasping Naruto's head jerked while the two Kaminoans watched in wonder as the face that they had seen millions of bulged and cracked as it changed before them.

Naruto who was writhing on the table in agony before the clone guards rushed him and held him down shot straight up on the bed easily knocking away the two clones with his enhanced strength.

Back and legs at a stiff ninety-degree angle he held his face in his hands barely holding back the urge he had to grab one of the scientists by their overly long neck and squeeze until he felt better. _"Kriff, that hurt!"_

"Facial Transformation complete." The medical droid beeped rolling away. Naruto shot it a quick glare out the corner of his eye.

"Here, Commander." Nala Se held out a mirror for Naruto to see into. "Until a further time, this will be your new face."

 _"So blunt."_ Naruto would have sweatdropped if he wasn't so on edge. Looking away from the droid he glanced into the mirror and despite all his training, he gasped in shock.

"I..." He didn't have words.

In the mirror where a clone of Jango Fett should have been looking back at him, dark eyes, hair, and skin he saw a lighter toned bright blue eyed blonde man staring back at him. He didn't resemble his brothers at all.

"Sir," One of the clone guards he had tossed away handed him his helmet and Naruto slipped it on hiding his new face.

He had been trained to read body language and the two clones while not vocal about it were just as uncomfortable as he was with his new look.

"Ah, it seems the operation was a success." Chancellor Palpatine's face appeared above one of the projection tables in the room. "Nama Su, if you would?"

"Of course, Chancellor." Nama Su inclined his head and then to Naruto's confusion, everyone cleared the room leaving him alone to talk to the Chancellor. The leader of the entire Republic.

Sliding from the bed he stood before the hologram and fell into the at ease stance, legs spread shoulder width apart and arms crossed behind him back.

"Sir."

"Clone Commando, PX dash Six. No name?" Palpatine asked curiously. He had heard from Dooku only one of the Null-class Commando's functioned correctly. Even better than the Standard Clones who at the behest of their Jedi generals gave each other names.

"No, sir," Naruto answered promptly with the lie. Other clones had names but he figured if he was already lying about being obedient he might as well go for the gold.

"Very well, PX-6, your mission is of the utmost importance." Another holo picture came into existence next to Palpatine's head.

Naruto recognized her immediately from his training about high profile targets the CIS might attack.

"There has been a bounty placed on Senator Amidala's head. The Jedi do not believe it comes from Count Dooku as he would take credit for such a dastardly thing. Padme is one of the many faces of the Republic," Palpatine stopped to gather his thoughts and Naruto frowned underneath his helmet.

He understood the Chancellor cared for those he worked with, that's why so many people liked him but he was also a leader and a leader needed to know when to set aside such feelings.

"I have acquired transportation for you that will take you to Teth." Palpatine paused again and seemed to consider his next words. "I...Do not have experience in kidnappings and this mission is too important to risk telling others, we can't take the chance of it getting out and Padme being put in more danger."

Naruto waited patiently as the Chancellor continued.

"I'm getting side tracked, My apologies. On Teth you will be given free reign of the _Pablos Pawn shop_ Republic troops seized. I don't have all the details but these shops seem to be a galaxy wide web of black market shops criminals use. Ships, weapons, droids, anything that has been confiscated is at your disposal." Palpatine let out a long heavy sigh.

"Kidnap Senator Amidala and find out who is paying for this bounty. Then eliminate them."

"Yes, sir." Naruto's arm shot out from behind his back and into a crisp salute.

Palpatine's hologram nodded with a smile. "Good, one week from today there will be a Senate meeting. After these meetings, Padame meets General Skywalker in the garden of the Senate building. Her guards are given breaks during this time, force inhibitor cuffs will be waiting for you in the shop. Only use them if you have to, Commander. Anakin is still a Jedi after all. I wish you the best of luck, trooper."

"Thank you, sir." Naruto held his salute until the Chancellors connection cut and the hologram vanished. _"_

 _Kidnap a Senator from the heart of the Republic and take a Jedi down in the process." He thought incredulously, shaking his head._

The Senator he could handle. It was what he had been trained for as a special forces operative.

In training, though it was infiltrating _enemy_ territory and kidnapping _enemy_ high ranking officers. Not allies. But he knew Coruscant and the other Republic Planets like the back of his hand. Hours and hours in front of holo-maps assured that.

No, his problem was the Jedi. All the cadets talked about the growing legend of the 501st under the Command of General Skywalker.

He was confident in his skills, he was a clone of the Jedi hunter Jango Fett after all, but running the simulations and going up against the real deal were two very different situations.

"Sir,"

Dragged from his thoughts Naruto swiveled his head looking at the clone standing in the doorway.

"I'm to escort you to the hangar bay, sir." The clone said stiffly.

 _"Not even a good nights sleep."_ Naruto sighed but nodded to his fellow clone. It wasn't like he could refuse.

"Lead the way, trooper."

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(Next Day, Planet Teth)**

 _"Well, that's not suspicious at all,"_ Naruto said to himself as he steered the Eta-class shuttle he had been loaned for the duration of his mission towards the abandoned settlement of a dozen run down wooden huts.

Landing his shuttle in the center of the _town_ Naruto left the engine run as he couldn't sense or pick up any other life forms with his helmets radar and flicked the switch above the controls to open the shuttle door in the rear.

How bounty hunters thought that the tallest Mesa in the desert made for a good place to set up shop was beyond him but at least their stupidity was worth something other than making innocent lives harder than they needed to be.

Standing from the pilot's seat he walked the short length of the shuttle and his visor adjusted as he walked down the ramp and into the sun. He couldn't feel the heat thanks to his armor but given the heat waves he could see in the distance, he was struck again with thoughts of why anyone would make this place a base.

It obviously wasn't hidden and it wasn't comfortable. It was like whoever owns the Pablo pawn shops picked the worst possible place to make money and built a bounty hunter town in that spot.

 _"Ah, maybe that's why."_ The old hiding in plain sight.

No one would think anyone would be dumb enough to build a base here and so they might not check actually making it the perfect place to hide. It might have been ingenious.

But Naruto saw the crudely carved wooden PPS sign hanging from the smallest but nicest building that looked like it didn't belong in the hovel and decided that there wasn't a grand scheme going on. The man in charge was just an idiot who obviously wanted to be noticed. _"And he got it considering this place has been seized by the Republic."_

Marching up to the building he opened the front door ignoring the jingling bell above his head and whistled as he saw the inside of the building. It looked like a grocery mart if you ignored the weapons of death lining the shelves instead of food.

 _"Well, time to go shopping."_

* * *

XxX

(Coruscant, Chancellor's Office)

"Are you sure this is still the wisest choice? We are putting Senator Amidala in danger. Wouldn't it be better to have her in on this plan, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked his grandfatherly concern radiating outwards.

Opposite to the Chancellor clad in his brown robes and armor, Mace Windu let his annoyance flow into the force. The Republic was at war, now was not the time for the Chancellor to let his emotions guide him.

"We are already at war with the Separatists who want Senator Amidala out of the picture. More enemies are something we can not afford to have, Chancellor. This is the fastest way to make sure the senator is safe."

"Very well, I will leave it to the Jedi to make sure our operative is not...compromised."

Master Windu nodded and stood from his chair leaving the room. With his back turned he never saw the polite smile on the Chancellors face fade into a twisted smirk.

 _"With Anakin near Padme when she is kidnapped and the Jedi Council responsible for such a mission. He will blame them for the danger his wife is in and they won't even know it."_ Palpatine could have laughed in joy at how fast the Jedi seemed to be pushing Anakin to him.

It was too easy. The Jedi were doing all the work for him. All he had to do was wait and watch the pieces of the plan he had devised fall into place.

* * *

 **New Story, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Pairing not decided so leave a review with your choice**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **P.S: If you want to see Naruto's armor for this mission go here:** **mnaruto71. deviantart com/**

 **(** **Dot between before com)**


	2. First Mission, A Success?

I Do Not Own Naruto or Star Wars

* * *

XxX

(Senate Building)

"Anakin, are you sure this is, ok? Aren't the Jedi holding a meeting today?" Padme asked as she and her secret husband walked through the outdoor garden next to the senate building.

They did it whenever they could while he was on Coruscant and away from the war, but lately, it seemed he was being pulled away more and more to the front lines and not able to make their meetings.

Turning to face his wife the Jedi Knight grinned and pulled her close to him wrapping her in his arms. It was risky considering his oath as a Jedi but the garden was empty thanks to the Chancellors doing.

A reward for all the hard work he was doing on the front lines.

"The meeting is for Masters only, Padme. I'd only be standing around waiting to hear what it was about. And why do that when I could be here."

Padme squealed with laughter as Anakin picked her up by the waist and spun her through the air twice. "Anakin! Put me down!"

The happy couple laughed and teased each other unaware of their audience.

 _"I heard General Skywalker was a rule breaker. But I didn't expect this."_

Watching the sickening display of love happening below him Naruto put the Jedi General in the cross hairs of his sniper rifle as the couple went in for a kiss.

Squeezing the trigger of his rifle as the Jedi let his guard down Naruto watched the blue bolt of energy fly through the air and smash into Skywalker's back sending the General to the floor.

"Anakin!"

Turning his sights on the Senator Naruto pulled the trigger again and Padme hit the floor a second later the stun bolts knocking her out instantly.

Jumping from his vantage point he used the jet pack he had switched his survival pack with and floated down the two hundred feet from the roof to the ground landing next to his target as the Jedi started to stir.

Grabbing the force inhibitor cuffs that were attached to his waist Naruto got them on just as the Jedi woke with unsurprisingly a shout of panic.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled seeing his wife lying motionless on the floor and tried to reach out with the force only gasp as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jedi," Naruto said picking the senator up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Anakin shouted trying to get to his feet only for the criminal wearing stolen clone armor to kick him in the ribs knocking him over onto his back.

Naruto looked down at the gasping Jedi. Between the stun blast and the electrocution from the inhibitor cuffs, the General wasn't a real threat but his shouting might alert someone.

"Sorry, Jedi." Naruto lifted his leg and his emotionless blue visor met the Generals angry stare.

"The senators coming with me."

Anakin watched it all in slow motion, with his body still too weak to move there was no chance of dodging as the boot came down and his world went dark.

Shifting the Senator farther up onto his shoulder Naruto held her underneath her thighs with his right and brought his left hand up so he could call his shuttle to him.

 _"It's a good thing I could grab her outside,"_ He thought as his shuttle came into view and lowered into the garden.

Glancing down at his left wrist where the countdown clock he had set before he shot the Jedi and Senator as still ticking he was happy to see there was still a minute and a half left for him to get off Coruscant before the guards retook their stations.

Carrying the Senator up the ramp to his ship as it landed he set her in the passenger seat leaning her head against the window and sat down in the pilot's chair.

Reaching above his head he flicked the switch to close the rear door and pulled up on the yoke lifting off the ground.

"Time for the second part of the mission."

* * *

XxX

(Coruscant Chancellor's Office)

"Pa-Senator Amidala has been kidnapped!" Anakin raged to the two Jedi Master's seated across from the Chancellor as he stormed around the office, his fists clenching repeatedly to stop him from destroying something.

Did they not realize how big of a deal this was? Padme had been kidnapped! BY someone who could take down a Jedi!

She was god knows where and instead of forming a search party and going after her, Windu and Obi-Wan were sitting here calmly. How could they be so calm when Padme was in danger!

"What were you doing in the Senate building anyway Skywalker?" Master Windu asked suspiciously. Watching the still new Jedi Knight with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said you were going on a meditation retreat."

Anakin faltered and then huffed glaring back at the Master. He didn't have time to deal with Windu's suspicions. They needed to rescue Padme not squabble with him over something that was none of his business anyway.

Before he could speak up and tell Master Windu just that the Chancellor spoke.

"I asked Anakin to come see me before he left for his retreat. I know he finds the gardens peaceful but I did not expect him to stay any longer after our meeting. I apologize for putting the mission in jeopardy."

"Mission?" Anakin hissed glaring at his former teacher. "What mission Obi-wan?"

"That information is classified, Skywalker," Windu said before Obi-wan could speak. "You do not need to know."

Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to wince at his fellow Master's words knowing his friend would not take them well and given Anakin's history with the Senator he had no doubt his former padawan would not hold his tongue.

"You-"

Luckily for the three Jedi, the Chancellor came to the rescue once more. "Let us not argue, Master Jedi's. Anakin, I understand your dislike for secrets, however, I'm afraid what's done is done. I would like to finish the conversation we started earlier today, that is unless you would like to go on your retreat?"

"No that can wait, Chancellor. I don't think I would get much done."

"Master Jedi, if you would excuse us. And please keep me updated on the Senators mission." Palpatine said with a smile politely dismissing the two Jedi masters from the office who nodded and stood from their chairs heading for the door.

After Windu and Obi-Wan left Palpatine stood from his chair and walked over to Anakin who was looking out the office window at the city.

"You know about my marriage to Padme, Chancellor," Anakin said after a moment of silence. "Why would you agree to something so risky, and not even tell her? I don't understand why you would do something like that, it isn't like you."

"No, it's not." Palpatine agreed. "But it's not just me making decisions Anakin. I may be the Chancellor of the Republic but the Jedi are the leaders of our armies."

"What does that have to do with anything? The Jedi fight to protect the Republic!" Anakin ran his natural hand over his face in frustration. "Nothing is making sense. And Padme could still be in danger."

Palpatine sighed sadly, shaking his head. "Anakin, I didn't want to agree to let this mission take place. And I advocated strongly to let Padme in on it so she knew she wasn't in danger but the Jedi masters made very strong points that her reaction to being kidnapped would be the selling point."

"She could've acted!" Anakin argued.

"Yes, she could have." Palpatine agreed. "That was one of my many arguments. Sadly it wasn't enough to dissuade the Jedi from their course of action. The sad fact is, Anakin, that we see Padme in a different light than the Jedi. Where they see a politician, we see a friend. And where they see one Senator who is replaceable we see someone is irreplaceable."

"If she was irreplaceable then why did you agree?"

Palpatine hid a smirk at the anger radiating from the young Jedi. It was intoxicating even as it was directed at him and he was sure it would be even more so when aimed at the Jedi.

"I did not have a choice." He said feigning sadness and guilt. "Without logical reasoning as to why the mission shouldn't take place, I could not stop it and logically faking Padme's kidnapping to find the master mind behind the curtain so to speak was the best plan. All the Jedi saw when I argued for a safer plan was an old man blinded by his emotions. And the Jedi do not accept emotions."

Anakin went to speak in his orders defense but Palpatine kept going.

"I...I also want to apologize again. Padme's safety was not my only concern regarding this mission. The Jedi Master's knew Padme walked the gardens without guards and chose that place to be the best spot for her abduction. Again I was without a reason to dissuade them and put your marriage at risk along with Padme's safety. For that, I am sorry, Anakin."

Anakin seeing the turmoil his friend was immediately moved to help. "It's not your fault Chancellor. You're right, there was nothing you could do, and I can see that now. But-"

The Jedi Knight trailed off his face twisted up in shock and fear as it hit him. The Clone that had abducted Padme. He'd gotten the drop on him because his guard was lowered. And his guard was lowered because.

"He saw us kiss."

"Oh, Anakin. If the Jedi ask for a mission report your marriage is going to be revealed. I...I'm sorry, it's all my f-"

"No!"

"No," Anakin said again, but he didn't yell. He was oddly calm, or maybe not calm but numb. "It's not your fault, Chancellor."

Palpatine shook his head. It was just too easy for him sometimes.

"I have to take responsibility, Anakin. If I had put my foot down this never would have happened. However, I'm afraid all we can do now, however, is fix the problem I have made."

"Chancellor, I don't blame you for what's happening, so you shouldn't blame yourself," Anakin said turning away from the window to look at the Chancellor who had his head lowered in shame. "How are we going to fix this? The Clone is in the wind with Padme and when they get back it will be too late."

"Bespin."

"What?" Anakin frowned. What did the Cloud city have to do with what was going on?

"I once hired a real bounty hunter to kidnap someone for me. I didn't trust him so I had tracker put on his ship. It led me Bespin." Palpatine said staring at Anakin meaningfully.

Anakin's frown deepened at the thought of the Chancellor having someone kidnapped before it vanished his face going carefully blank as he caught onto what the Chancellor was saying.

"I think I will go on that retreat, after all, Chancellor."

"I will let the Jedi know, Anakin." Palpatine went back to his desk. "I hope you can find the peace of mind you are looking for."

"So do I, Chancellor. So do I."

* * *

XxX

(Cloud City, Bespin)

 _"Pair O'dice casino."_

Naruto frowned. It wasn't the most low key place for two criminals to meet and it was going to complicate his mission.

Flying his shuttle towards the massive floating city he glanced at the still sleeping Senator a plan forming his mind.

It was going to be risky but he had heard the Senator knew her way around a blaster so she wouldn't be helpless if things went awry.

As the piece began falling into place he was so caught up in the plan he almost missed the slight shifting the Senators body did before she shot from her chair lunging for the DC-17 pistol strapped to his thigh.

Padme didn't know what she was thinking when she tried to jump the bounty hunter who had taken down a Jedi.

No, that wasn't true. She knew what she was trying to do but it didn't turn out like she expected. Where she should have been holding a blaster to the criminals head and ordering him away from the controls she found herself frozen with a Vibro blade at her throat.

"What are you doing?"

Despite her precarious position, Padme couldn't stop herself from scoffing at the ridiculous question.

"Trying to escape."

"Why?" Naruto asked retracting his blade. "Sorry, about that. Reflex."

Padme was surprised at the apology and the knife sliding back under the forearm of the bounty hunters armor but she didn't let it show.

Leaning back into her chair putting as much distance between them as possible she answered slowly like she was talking to a child.

"Because you are holding me hostage."

"True, Naruto nodded, "But it's all part of the mission so don't worry. I was tasked with bringing you back alive, and good soldiers follow orders."

"I don't care about your mission. _Bounty hunter_." Padme hissed believing the criminal who had kidnapped her was now patronizing her. And she would not stand for that.

Underneath his helmet, Naruto frowned. The Senator was hiding it well but he could sense she was afraid. But why was she afraid? And what was she afraid of?

It was just the two of them in the shuttle. Was she afraid of him? Why would she be afraid of him?

Unless...His eyes widened. She hadn't been told.

"You don't know about the mission do you?" He asked incredulously.

"What mission?" Padme demanded trying to fish for any information that could aid in her escape but also confirming Naruto guess about why she was afraid of him.

"You have a bounty on your head from an anonymous source. The Republic doesn't want you being targeted constantly so I was ordered to kidnap you as a ruse to trick whoever put the bounty on your head into meeting me." He explained holding back the rather strong opinions he had about the Republic's leadership.

"You expect me to believe that? If you really are a clone take off that helmet." Padme said and despite her denying it there was a small part of her that hoped the man under the armor had millions of brothers spread across the galaxy.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't look like my brothers anymore. I underwent a facial transformation for the sake of the mission. No one would believe a clone had gone rogue and kidnapped a Senator."

"Convenient," Padme said and the hope she held died. It was obviously a trick to try and get her to remain docile until they reached wherever he was trading her for the bounty.

"Hold on one second. Let me land and I will show you the barcode on my wrist. And here." Naruto drew the blaster from his thigh and handed it to the Senator who was staring at him incredulously.

Shaking the offered gun he held it further out. "Take it. You can even point it at me until you see the barcode if it makes you feel better. Just don't shoot."

Reaching out slowly Padme took the gun from what might be a clones hand and immediately aimed it at his head.

But she didn't pull the trigger and Naruto sighed in relief. It was a risky move on his part but having her trust and know he was still loyal to the Republic would make his plan go smoother and put her in less danger.

Steering the shuttle towards the landing zones he set down on the farthest one from the city. There weren't many lights around so his ship was cloaked iN shadows and there were only one or two workers present who he hoped he could bribe to take a walk.

"Ok, we're landed now show me." Padme nodded to the criminals forearm. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. Careful with that." Naruto said as he unstrapped the forearm guard piece of his armor and slid it off his arm setting it down in his lap. Rolling the black skin suit underneath his armor up just high enough to show his wrist he held it out towards the computer on the control console of his shuttle.

"Scan."

Padme watched as the blue light from the ships holo-display scanned over her captor's wrist and kept her finger on the trigger of the blaster she had been given just in case he was lying.

But he wasn't.

Being projected from the control console of the shuttle was a clone face and information file.

"You're a clone Commando?" Padme read from the file. Designation PX-6. One of the first clones ever made.

Lowering her gun she sagged in relief.

"You can keep that," Naruto said as he rolled his sleeve back down and started strapping his armor back into place. "I was going to give you a weapon anyway. As a precaution in case, the mission went sideways."

"Yes, the mission where you were supposed to kidnap me." Padme hand tightened around the blaster she was holding. "Why wasn't I told about this mission?"

"Don't know Ma'am. Just following my orders. I thought you would know if that makes it any better."

"Well, it doesn't." Padme snapped and Naruto shrugged letting her curse out her anger at the Chancellor and the Jedi for risking her life without telling her.

He busied himself on his comm link sending a picture of the Senator still unconscious to the anonymous owner of the bounty along with his location and a message saying they would meet in the landing bays.

Inside the city was just one large ambush waiting to happen and he didn't know what he was up against. For all, he knew there was a small army of droids at the Pair O'dice waiting to gun him down when he showed up with the Senator.

After a minute of waiting his comm beeped and he got confirmation the client was on the way.

Standing from the chair he looked down at the Senator who had stopped talking and was staring back at him.

"Stay inside."

"Excuse me!"

"Stay inside," Naruto repeated as he opened the crate that was behind his chair. Inside the trunk was another DC-17 pistol, he grabbed that and holstered it on his thigh, eight thermal detonators and four Ion grenades that he also grabbed stuffing them into his survival pack.

He also took out the DC-17m IWS but only the blaster rifle itself leaving the anti-armor and Sniper attachments in the crate. It would look to suspicious for a Bounty hunter to have the full Clone Commando gear.

Instead, he took out the sniper rifle he had acquired in Pablo's Pawn shop along and slung it onto his back closing the case and locking it.

"I'm not staying on the ship," Padme said following after him as he flipped the switch above his seat and the back door lowered. "I know about the mission now, so I can help."

"Don't need help."

"Then at least tell me where you're going."

 _"So I can follow you."_

Naruto held back a bark of laughter. The Senator certainly had spirit.

"I'm not going anywhere. I contacted the number on the bounty and told them I had you and to come collect their prize at the landing bay-32."

"Thirty-two?" Padme checked out the windshield of the shuttle. Yes, she remembered correctly, the numbers on the ground didn't read thirty-two. "We're at bay forty-one."

"We are," Naruto nodded. "And whoever shows up at bay thirty-two I will have the perfect vantage point to ambush. I need you to stay safe inside the ship. Besides, that pistol won't be of much use at this range."

With that Naruto exited the ship and before the senator could follow after him he remotely closed and locked the door trapping her inside.

Couldn't have her ignoring his orders and trying to help in the upcoming battle. All his work kidnapping her and beating a Jedi would be for nothing if she took a laser to the head and died doing something foolish.

Circling round the ship he used the bent wings as holds and climbed up onto the ship his chuckle at the pounding he heard going inside silenced by his helmet.

 _"The Senator definitely has spirit."_ He thought as he laid down on the ship between two of the wings and set up his sniper rifle aiming down at the cargo ship docked at bay thirty-two.

The landing docks were set up circular landing pads going straight up in neat columns leaving room between each pad for aircraft to rise into the air just enough to take off. From a distance, the docks resembled rows of large metal doughnuts turned flat and spread out.

It was dangerous but the owners of the mining company most likely didn't care as long as the tight grouping saved them a few bucks.

"Let me out!"

Sighing as the muffled yell from the Senator reached his ears Naruto turned on his comm link that was connected to the speakers in the shuttle. "Quiet down, you're making too much noise."

"I would _quiet down_ if you didn't trap me in here. I am _not_ some damsel that needs saving. Now, I'm ordering you to let me out, _Commander_."

"Trust me, Senator, you do not want to be out here right now." And if she just took a look out the windshield she would see that given her robes she wouldn't have much protection against the elements.

Her expensive but thin robes wouldn't keep her warm against the cold night air, on the ground let alone at such a high altitude. The thermometer on his HUD didn't lie, it was nearly freezing outside and extreme cold plus the rain storm beating down on the city wasn't a good mix. Without proper protection like his armor, she was going to get sick.

"And I didn't bring a set of spares."

"Spares? What are you talking about? Let me-"

"Shh, here they come." Naruto hissed as the blast doors on bay thirty-two opened revealing who had put the price on Senator Amidala's head.

Putting the massive slugs head in his cross hairs Naruto let his finger rest on the trigger of his rifle but he didn't fire. This wasn't making sense. The Republic hadn't been involved it Hutt business even before the Clone Wars started. Why would he put a bounty out on a Senators' head?

Something was off he could feel it.

"What's going on out there commander?"

"Zorba Desilijic Tiure."

"The Hutt Crime Lord? What's he doing here?"

Naruto dialed his rifle in on the crime lord's head as his two Rodian body guards headed for the cargo ship. "He's come to collect the bounty on your head. Can you think of any reason why the Hutt's would have it out for you?"

"No...I...The Senate is more focused on the War."

"Then it looks like we have walked into-" The blast doors slid open again and a small troop of a dozen B-1 battle droids and a squad of B-2 super battle droids stormed the landing bay. "- a trap."

"A trap, Commander what's going on?"

Naruto finger curled in around the trigger of his weapon sending a superheated bolt straight through the Hutt's head. Trap or not it was still better to take out a Hutt when given the chance than letting them get away.

It was a clean kill the laser going straight through the head and the wound being cauterized immediately leaving a smoking hole between the slug's eyes.

Switching targets as the obese crime lord toppled over Naruto put a bolt each in the chest of the two Rodian bodyguards who frozen as their employer went down.

"Commander, I hear blaster fire. What's going on out there?"

"Not now, Senator." Naruto grunter rolling across the shuttle wing as the droids followed the trajectory of his shots and started returning fire with a hail of red lasers.

Dozens of shots bounced harmlessly off the walls of his shuttle, weapons made for infantry useless against the thick metal plates but some came to close to his head forcing him to move.

Tucked right next to the main part of the ship Naruto aimed his rifle firing off three quick shots taking down four B-1 droids as the destroyed robots fell into the others.

"Commander!"

"It was a trap, Senator," Naruto growled ducking back as the B-2's started firing at him. "Droids are here."

"Droids! Let me out I can help!"

Naruto snorted taking down another three B-1's and hitting a B-2. "Not on your life, Senator."

Firing at another B-2 Droid he watched as his shot hit true and the whole landing pad went up in a mass of flames.

"What was that explosion?" Senator Amidala's voice shouted in his ear.

Ignoring her for the moment Naruto looked up at the ship hovering above him and zoomed his visor in on the cockpit. "Skywalker."

Letting go of his rifle Naruto unlocked the shuttle door as the Jedi General demolished the remaining Droids. "General Skywalker is here, Senator. You can come out now."

"Thank you."

Shaking his head as the shuttle door opened and the lights from inside lit up the landing bay Naruto slid off the roof of the shuttle.

"Padme!" Leaping from his ship that was still a good two stories in the air Anakin hit the ground running as his wife ran down the ramp of the clone's shuttle.

"Anakin!"

Watching from the safety of underneath the ship Naruto shook his head as the secret couple charged into the rain getting soaked to the bone in seconds. Yet they seemed to pay no mind to the storm around them or him as they met in a fierce hug and kiss, the general even lifting the Senator off her feet.

He let them have a minute to themselves before he stepped out of the shadows shattering the perfect moment.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill but we should go. We don't know how many other droids are in the city."

"You!"

Snap-hiss.

Stepping back Naruto raised his DC-17. "I think we should talk about what's going on before you do something you might regret, General."

"Talking is not what is on my mind, _clone_." Anakin snarled stalking forward. _"I have to protect my marriage."_

"Anakin wait." Padme grabbed her husband's arm stopping him from going any further. "You can't hurt him. You don't know the full story. Let him explain."

"I don't need to explain myself."

"Commander!" Padme yelled as Naruto's finger went to the trigger. 'If you tell him about the mission-"

"He already knows about the mission," Naruto said and secretly enjoyed it when the Jedi froze shocked.

Why the General was shocked he didn't know considering the Jedi Knight was practically broadcasting his thoughts.

"Anakin, you knew about this mission?"

"Of course not? If I did I never would have allowed it to happen. The Clone is lying."

Padme's hand flew to her mouth and she stepped away from her husband. "Then how did you know he was a clone? His helmet is still on and clones are loyal to the Republic."

"The Chancellor told me after you were kidnapped." Anakin took one of his wife smaller hands and covered it with his. "You have to believe me, Padme. I would never put you in danger."

 _"That's not what I'm worried about."_ Padme thought as she removed her hand from Anakin's.

He knew.

If the Chancellor told him about the mission before he came here then he knew the clone was only following orders. Which meant.

No. No, her Anakin wouldn't do that. She was sure of it.

But.

"Anakin," She asked softly her words nearly drowned out by the rain falling around them. "Why are you here?"

"To protect you."

Yes, she knew that but that wasn't what she needed to know. "Ok, then why if you knew about the mission did you try and attack the Commander?"

"I think that's obvious, Ma'am," Naruto said as he eased his way towards the shuttles lowered door. "I know your secret. And that makes me dangerous."

"Padme, go wait in the ship."

"Excuse me? No, Anakin, you go back to your ship. We will talk about this late." Padme turned on heel and left her husband standing in the rain staring at her back with hurt and hate in his eyes.

"Padme!"

"Commander, please take me back to Coruscant," Pamde said as she walked by him and into the shuttle.

Naruto didn't want to get involved in the love affair any more than he already was so he followed her into the ship walking backward up the ramp to keep an eye on the General just in case the Jedi was feeling froggy and made a move.

Once inside he didn't say anything as Padme took the pilots seat.

Outside the ship, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber his hands hanging numbly at his sides and his hair matted to his face due to the rain watching with hateful eyes as his wife left with another man.

 _"I need to talk to the Chancellor."_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Pairing not decided yet so leave a review with your choice and what you think so far!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **P.S: If you want to see Naruto's armor for this mission go here:** **mnaruto71. deviantart com/**

 **(** **Dot between before com)**


	3. 2nd Battle of Geonosis PT 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Star Wars

* * *

XxX

(Chancellor's Office, Coruscant)

"Master, I apolo-"

"Silence, Dooku." Darth Sidious raised his hand silencing his apprentice. "Six months, five droid factories, three dreadnaughts and a control ship. Do you know what it is I am talking about Lord Tyrannus?"

Dooku's hologram flickered. "Yes, master. The clone squad you wished to see dead destroyed them."

"That's right. The hardest missions my spy in the Republic could talk the army into agreeing to and yet here we are. Another failed mission that has tilted the tides of war in favor of the Republic." Darth Sidious raised his hand lifting Dooku with it as he channeled the force around his pawns throat.

"One clone, not the whole group. Just one."

Across the galaxy, Dooku gasped and wheezed as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Clawing at his throat he instinctively pulled at the pressure around his neck only to grasp air.

"I only want one clone dead. It wouldn't even matter if the others got away, just the one would be acceptable. And yet you can not even do that."

Darth Sidious released his hold on his apprentice, watching with a disgusted sneer as the worm fell to the floor gasping. "Why do I even bother with you if you can not kill a single clone?"

"Master, I-"

"Enough, Tyrannus. Contact Poggle, tell him he's going to be getting a few extra visitors to his factory. And that I want PX-6 dead before the invasion if through."

"It will be done, Master."

"See that it is. I will not tolerate failure any longer." With a wave of his hand, Darth Sidious shut off the communication transceiver and removed his dark cloak becoming Chancellor Palpatine as the door to his office slid open and Anakin walked in.

"Ah, Anakin you're on time." He said as his future apprentice fell into the lounge chair in the corner. "Is something wrong?"

Anakin who was leaning back in the chair his natural arm covering his eyes groaned. "Yes, Chancellor. I...Padme and I are at a good place. It took a while but we worked everything out and yet...I can't stop worrying."

"About the clone?"

"Yes! I know you said not to worry, that you were taking care of it but I've been checking the logs, Chancellor. He's still alive." Anakin winced as he said his words. He was supposed to be a Jedi, defending life and here he was complaining that someone who was loyally serving the Republic still lived.

"Maybe it would be best to forget about him. It's been months, maybe he won't tell."

Palpatine stood from his chair walking to the window of his office his back towards Anakin hiding the maniacal smirk on his face.

"That's quite the risk, Anakin." He said his tone a friendly warning betraying the look of satisfaction he was feeling inside.

"I know, but Padme will be suspicious if the only person other than us that knows of are marriage dies. She says she has but I can sense she has not forgiven me for Bespin. Moved past yes, but she is still wary when ever clones are mentioned around me." Anakin admitted sadly.

It was hard for him to see his wife frightened that he would kill someone for her and it hurt that she was beginning to believe the worst in him. Just because someone says the word clone or mentions the war doesn't mean he's going to lose it.

He needed to show her that she didn't need to worry. But he was also still wary of leaving the clone that held knowledge that could end his career as a Jedi alive.

"Padme is an optimistic, Anakin. She see's the best in others, even those who fight against us. It is why she goes on so many diplomatic missions to try and _talk_ to the CIS leaders. That is a nice way to view life and I would have liked to live with such a view but if there is one thing this war has taught me, Anakin, it is that no matter how much good you see in someone their dark side is always twice as big. Take Dooku for example. Seventy years in the Jedi order and now waging a war that threatens to destroy the galaxy."

"Chancellor?"

"Ah, right I'm sorry, Anakin. It seems I'm starting to ramble more and more often. What I am trying to say is that while Pamde may see the best in PX-6, I see the worst. I see him reporting to the Jedi what he saw in the gardens. I see you exiled from the order you have served faithfully. I see Padme shunned and cast from her position on the Senate because of her participation in making a mockery of the noble Jedi traditions." Palpatine turned around and basked in the look of horror on Anakin's face as visions wife'ss wife's life falling to pieces all because of _him_.

The clone.

"Padme won't except killing the clone just for holding knowledge."

"But you know he needs to die. To keep you and more importantly Padme safe."

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

"Then do not worry. I am not proud of what I've done but I'd do it again if it meant you and Padme can live in peace, Anakin." Palpatine said knowing he was laying it on thick but in his current state Anakin wouldn't even notice. All he would do would be feel grateful he had someone who cared enough about him. Anakin Skywalker, not the chosen one, to help protect that which he loved.

"Have you already had him killed?" Anakin asked not sure how he would feel if that was true. Yes, he wanted- no needed the clone dead to protect Padme but not even being kept in the loop reminded him too much of the Jedi.

Palpatine shook his head negative. "No, PX-6 is still a loyal member of the Grand Army of the Republic. I can not just have him arrested for false crimes and executed. He has served the Republic well and will continue to do so."

"How does that solve my dilemma?" Anakin despite his friendship with the Chancellor was beginning to get agitated.

"Every soldier in the Republic's army is willing to lay down their lives in the fight against the Separatist, Anakin. However, taking advantage of that commitment is not what a good leader should do. I could send a dozen clones to take a Separatist stronghold right now if I wanted to but it would be a suicide mission."

"Chancellor,"

"Right, rambling again. My apologies. The point I am trying to make is it would be easy to have PX-6 executed to make sure he can never Padme's life. And he will die but he will die as a soldier for our peace of mind and Padme's. The tasks he will undertake as a soldier will be perilous, suicidal. He will die, the same as thousands of clones have before him. Your secret will be safe once again, Anakin."

* * *

XxX

(Geonosis, Hours Later)

"All right listen up boys, the main assault team is still in space. Before they destroy the main droid factory Command wants us to extract this man," Naruto dropped the holo-transceiver in his hands to the floor and stepped back as a hologram of a half bug like being was projected.

"Archduke of the Geonosians, Poggle the Lesser. He had been a high profile target since the war started and now with Geonosis reactivating their droid factories and rejoining the war he just jumped to the top of the Republic's wanted list."

CT-53-6453 looked up from the Vibro-knife he was cleaning and scoffed. "Why not let him turn into dust along with his factory?"

"Because, Emile, he is a member of the Separatist Council and that makes him a cache of potential information," CT-52-2733 said as he slid his bucket over his head. "If we can get him alive the information he holds about the CIS could go a long way in ending the war."

"Carter is right." CT-55-8863 agreed from his spot in the corner cleaning his sniper rifle. "Besides, the rest of the Republic isn't as blood thirsty as you. They want to end the war peacefully."

CT-55-6743 snorted crossing his arms over his massive chest plate. "That's wishful thinking if I ever heard it."

"Cut the chatter boys," Naruto ordered as the hologram of Poggle faded and the blue prints of a Geonosian spire-hive took its place. "Intel confirms this spire-hive is a front for a subterranean droid foundry. Twice as big as the primary droid foundry where Poggle is holed up. Our first objective is to get the foundry offline to ease the pressure on the 501st when they invade. From there we will take a Geonosian ship and infiltrate the Primary droid foundry south west of here and obtain the Archduke. Any questions?"

"Yeah, other than Puggle. Are we taking any other prisoners?" Emile asked sheathing his knife on his chest.

Naruto shut the holo-transceiver down and handed it to Carter who placed it in his bag. "No, Emile. If it's not the Archduke, shoot to kill."

"Sir, ETA to drop zone is thirty seconds." the clone pilot up front called back as the side doors to the gunship slid open.

"Alright, comm checks. Carter?"

"Noble-2, green light." Carter connected the repel line to his armor.

"Jun?"

"Noble-3, green light." Jun adjusted the rifle attached to his back.

"Emile?"

"Noble-4, green light," Emile said cocking his DC-17m.

"Jorge?"

"Noble-5, green light." The largest of the five clones hefted his blaster up as the gunship began to slow.

Emile's skull faced helmet shifted to stare at his larger squadmate. "Don't you think that is a little over kill for bugs, Jorge. A Morellian 35c repeater? It's not even a blaster, you get me? It's technically a cannon. You're killing flies with a cannon."

"You're damn right," Jorge said as the sixty-pound weapon of death whirled charging up. "Besides, I don't want to hear that from you. Remember, Felucia?"

"Yeah, good times."

"ETA, to drop zone in five...four...three...two...go! go! go!"

Kicking off the side of the gunship Carter on his right Naruto let gravity do its work pulling him to the ground his repel line slowing his descent.

Once his boots hit the dirt he unclipped his line his squad doing the same.

"Advisor, Noble team is on the ground."

"Copy Noble. Updating your HUD to display entry point to the hive."

Naruto blinked as a blue arrow came into view pointing to the east.

"Follow the markers, they will lead you to the weakest point in the cave. Blow through the wall and repel down. Further instructions will come once you have infiltrated the hive."

"Copy advisor. Noble out." Naruto raised his hand two fingers waving next to head pointing towards the first marker. "Let's move."

Taking point, Carter right behind him Naruto led his team through the dark his visor in night vision so he could see.

"I hate using this visor mode."

Naruto didn't say it out loud but he did agree with Emile. Seeing the world in black and white wasn't the best but it beat stumbling around blind.

"Here we go," He said as the marker on his HUD blinked rapidly before blinking. "Noble four set a charge on that wall."

"You got it, boss," Emile said moving ahead to the wall as the rest of the team took what little cover there was in the small cave.

"Scan the first, and only use the bare minimum to get through. We don't want to alert the entire base." Naruto said crouching down behind a short rock.

Emile growled over the comms. "Take all the fun out of it why don't you."

"Maybe you should have let me handle the explosives, sir," Jorge said as Emile continued to grumble as he set the charges.

"Yeah, we all know four can be a little excitable."

"Lock it down," Naruto ordered sternly before Emile could retort. "He liked running missions with his team after months of solo missions he had forget how chatty they were.

"Explosives are ready when you are, sir," Emile said jogging away from the wall leaving a det pack attached to the wall.

"Blow it."

'Yes, sir." Naruto shook his head at Emile's excited tone as the Clone held up the detonator in his hand.

Noble four pressed down on the red button and the small cave was showered in debris blinding Noble team with dust.

"Let's go Noble," Naruto ordered as his visor adjusted to the change.

Storming the hole in the wall Naruto only managed to go a few feet inside the hive before being forced to a stop nearly falling down the chasm that was right behind their entrance.

"Noble, be advised, multiple life forms converging on your position."

"Copy, advisor." Naruto stuck the ascension attachment into the barrel of his rifle at shot towards the ceiling tugging on the line as he heard the thud of his hook sinking into the rock to make sure it was secure.

Feeling the line old he held his rifle with both hands and stepped off the edge falling into the darkness of the chasm using the Ascension cable in reverse.

"Sir," Jun said as the rest of the team followed after their leader.

"I hear them," Naruto replied as his helmet picked up the sound of buzzing of wings growing closer. "Hug the walls, Noble. Let's not make this harder than it has to be."

"Ah, where's the fun in hiding?" Emile asked as he passed Naruto dropping twice as fast as the team.

"Slow down, four. If you break our legs I'm not carrying you." Jorge said.

Naruto ignored the banter as he hit the floor with a jolt and pulled the Ascension attachment out of his weapon leaving the wire hanging.

"Advisor we've breached the hive." Naruto radioed in.

"Two clicks from you position there will be a fork in the tunnel. Head there and split into two teams and wait for further orders."

"Copy, Noble-one, out." Naruto started forward. Two clicks wasn't far but the main invasion would be beginning soon and he didn't want to be underground when the fighting started.

"Why not just tell us everything we have to do before the mission started?" Carter asked. "What if communications go out? We'd be down here blind."

Three blue visors nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this," Emile said. "We've never had an advisor before. Why start now?"

Naruto agreed but again stayed silent. He had a feeling that he knew why an advisor had been added to their team for the duration of their mission and he was also sure that whoever was on the other side of the comm's giving orders couldn't be trusted.

But he couldn't say anything because then he'd have to explain why the advisor couldn't be trusted and that meant telling the team the secret he knew. Something that would only put them in even more danger.

He could protect them every once in a while when they got saddled with him on a mission but if they also had knowledge that could ruin a friend of the Chancellors life then they would be targeted all the time like him.

 _"If only the Chancellor knew I know what he is up to,"_ Naruto smirked underneath his helmet. There had been times during the suicide missions he had been given that he thought of black mailing the Chancellor with the information he knew to get him to back off but ultimately decided against it. The Chancellor was too politically powerful to fight head on, as long as it was only being sent on missions that would kill a normal clone he could deal with that.

However, just in case the Chancellor tried to have him arrested or executed the photos take from his helmet cam of General Skywalker both with Senator Amidala and on Bespin would be a good incentive for the leader of the Republic to back off.

* * *

 **I know this is my shortest chapter yet but Electricity in Florida is on the Fritz so I'm posting this chapter in two parts.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Leave a review with what you think and your choice for pairing.**

 **P.S. I gave a shout out to one of my favorite games in this chapter so see if you can find it. If you can post your answer in the reviews!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
